1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container having a resealable lid structure thereon.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Techniques are known in the art whereby ultrasonic energy is utilized to dissolve tableted material. Exemplary of such prior knowledge is U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,285 (Hamilton) which discloses a package for tableted chemicals. Ultrasonic energy is applied from the exterior of the package and coupled into a reaction compartment such that a tablet of material disposed within the compartment is dissolved. The patent's disclosure recognizes that the application of ultrasonic energy results in the creation of relatively high sonic energy zones within the compartment. However, experience has shown that a tableted material tends to migrate and the fragments produced by sonic dissolution tend to disperse within the compartment from the high energy zone to zones of relatively less energy. As a result relatively long periods of exposure to ultrasonic energy may be required to completely dissolve the material of the tablet.
Such prolonged exposure may result in excess heating of the body of liquid in which the tablet is disposed. This excessive heating may be especially deleterious when the tableted material is being dissolved within a body of liquid (e.g., a sample and/or reagent) that is used for the analysis of biological liquids. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a container arrangement whereby tableted or partially emulsified material may be dissolved expeditiously (i.e., in less than one minute) by the application of ultrasonic energy from a point in the interior of the container. Further, it is believed advantageous to provide a container which exhibits a structure which confines the tableted or partially emulsified material to a relatively high energy zone thereby preventing the migration of the material, tablet or portions of the tablet from this zone, thus decreasing the dissolution time.
When storing a liquid reagent and/or specimen care must be exercised to minimize evaporation. Simultaneously, however, whatever structure is used to inhibit evaporation must be compatible with the requirements of access to the liquid during use. Accordingly it is believed advantageous to provide a lid structure which is resealable to permit extended storage without evaporation and, simultaneously to accommodate mixing or sampling probes. Lid structures which realize these goals are available in the art. Exemplary of such devices is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,594 (Sandrock et al.). However, such lid structures are believed incompatible for use in an environment in which the mixing and/or sampling probe is other than a sharp implement. Moreover, in multi-compartmented containers it is believed desirable to provide a lid structure which minimizes vapor transmission from compartment to compartment, thus minimizing contamination of the contents of one compartment by the contents of another compartment.
The source of sonic energy used for dissolving tableted material is a device known as an ultrasonic horn. The horn is a relatively elongated member which vibrates at an ultrasonic frequency as a result of a conversion of an electrical excitation signal into a mechanical vibration. Ultrasonic horns may be provided with a bore through which a liquid may be flowed through the horn and out of the tip. This structure allows injection of one liquid into another, as in emulsion formulation, misting or fogging. Such ultrasonic horns are produced by, among others, Heat Systems--Ultrasonics Inc., Farmingdale, N.Y. Other horn structures are known which operate as atomizers by pumping a liquid from a reservoir by the pumping action generated as a result of an asymmetric sound field forming bubbles in the bore. Exemplary of this type of device is that shown in the Article by Lierke, "Ultrasonic Atmoizer Incorporating A Self-Acting Liquid Supply", 5 Ultrasonics, 214 (1967).
However, when using a flow-through horn in a biological testing environment care must be taken to prevent "carry-over", i.e., contamination of a subsequent liquid with particulate matter deposited within the horn by a preceding liquid. It would therefore be advantageous to provide an ultrasonic horn assembly having a self-cleaning capability such that the carry-over of particulate matter is minimized or eliminated.